As The Bottles Call My Name
by Briella2005
Summary: Dean just wants to drink beer and watch t.v. Is that too much to ask? Apparently so, because the next generation of Winchesters just aren't letting it happen. Warning: Contains discipline spanking of teens and child


Wiping a pool of sweat from his forehead, Dean decided to call it a day. Mrs. McCleary wasn't expecting her car until the end of the week. He could wait until morning to finish the job. Today had been stressful enough - His father, John, was gone on a parts run a couple towns over and the receptionist, Moriah, was also out with a sinus infection. That left Dean alone to answer phones, schedule appointments, and do all the manual labor. He wanted nothing more than to drink a beer and watch some mind numbing t.v.

Dean was just pulling out of the parking lot when his phone rang. He sighed and considered not answering, until he saw it was his daughter calling.

"Hello?" He tried not to sound too gruff.

"Daddy!" Briella sounded cheerful and called him 'daddy'; she definitely wanted something.

"Yes, sweetheart?" He asked, expecting a crazy scheme or plan.

"Can I go over to Luke's tonight? He's having a fire."

"Will you need a ride?" Dean didn't plan on doing much driving tonight. Luke lived at least 15 minutes from their house; he'd have an hours worth of driving if he had to drop off and pick up.

"Yes, but only there." Briella responded, nervousness evident in her voice.

"Who's bringing you home?" Dean asked, curious of the response.

"Uhm, I was hoping that I could spend the night?"

"No." Cut and dry.

"What? Dad. Come on. You didn't even think about it. Let me explain."

Dean tried not to growl his response, but his patience was already thin. The last thing he wanted was a fight.

"There is no way in hell I'm allowing my 16 year old daughter to spend the night at a boy's house."

"You're being unfair. You'd let Brayden." Briella's voice was starting to rise.

"Spend the night at Luke's? Probably. Spend the night with a girl? Not likely." Dean matched his daughter's tone.

"Fine. I just won't have any friends. I'll be a loner and loser forever. And nobody will like me."

Dean rolled his eyes, girl drama was the worst. He wasn't sure where his daughter got her dramatics from, but he wished she hadn't.

He allowed his voice to drop even more and offered a John Winchester growl in his response, "Stop. Right now. Or you won't go to the fire either. If you can find a ride home, I'll give you and them a ride there. But, listen to me Briella, I hear anymore about this sleepover business, and not only will you not be going at all, but you can spend the night staring at your bedroom wall. Hear me?"

A weak, "yessir", followed by, "I'll try to get a ride home." was given by Briella.

"Alright. I'll be home soon. Bye."

Dean shook his head and turned onto the road their house was on. He hated denying his kids the opportunity to hang out with friends, never really having the luxury as a kid. He wasn't going to back down on this one though, like fucking hell was she spending the night. Dean was pretty sure he knew how their night would end. Much like all the times he invited pretty young girls to their hotel room when Dad was out on a hunt.

Finally, twenty minutes later, he had a cold beer. Now Dean just needed the remote. Ah, shit. Cecelia was watching some stupid show about mermaid princesses. What a dumb concept. At least he had his beer though.

Not long after sitting down Dean's son, Brayden, came rushing down the stairs.

Excitedly, he said, "Good. You're finally home. Can I spend the night at Luke's? He's having some people over." The question came out in a quick rush.

"Ella already asked. You're not spending the night but you can go over for a little. I'll drive there, but you two need to find a ride back." Dean stated. His voice was even tempered, but assertive.

"What? Why can't I spend the night?" Brayden didn't sound mad, more confused. "I mean, I get Briella, but why me?"

"Because there is obviously going to be other girls there. Not happening." Dean allowed his tone to border on aggressive.

"Seriously? It's not like I'm going to fuck them in a room full of people."

Dean was angry now. He stood from the couch and yelled, "Enough! Watch your mouth," Dean then took a calming breath, "And don't start arguing. The answer is no and if you keep up with the backtalk, you're done for the night." He attempted to control his breathing.

"You're being unfair!" Brayden shouted.

Dean almost laughed then, "What? Did you and your sister rehearse this?" He continued, no non-sense, "I don't give a shit if you think I'm being unfair. I know exactly what you and those girls will be thinking about all night."

"Fine." Brayden stated harshly, as he turned away, "I'll find a freaking ride." He started to stomp up the steps.

Dean was quick though and caught his son by the fifth step; he had a tight grip on Brayden's bicep. Dean's right hand landed a sharp smack on Brayden's butt.

"Drop the attitude. Or you get more of that and no party."

Not that kicking ass was something Dean wanted to do tonight. But he also knew if he didn't stop the attitude when it started, Brayden would keep going and escalating in the aggressive comments and language. Eventually, Dean would end it with a slap or a round with his belt; depending on the situation. Dean, and Brayden apparently, learned a single warning swat at the start usually stopped any attitude that would have followed.

Brayden lowered his head after the swat, and, as if on cue, all the defiance seemed to have left his body.

Dean released his grip and allowed his son to finish walking up the stairs. He waited, arms crossed, for Brayden to get to the top. Not that Dean planned to swat him again, but he learned from his own father a little intimidation and power stance goes a long way.

The father thought it was odd Brayden entered his sister's room rather than his own, but dismissed the thought quickly, assuming they were bitching about their 'unfair dad' and trying to get a ride.

Sam and his son, Colton, arrived home a short time later. Colton was muddy from soccer practice and even for Dean's taste, was pretty smelly.

"Shit kid, whadya do? Roll around in a mud puddle?"

"Yes. Actually." A pissed off Sam growled from behind him. He continued, commands directed at his son, "Now take your clothes off, get a shower, and get your ass back down here. You have 10 minutes."

Colton complied and stripped to his boxers, placing his dirty clothes in the laundry room located off the kitchen. Dean simply shook his head when his nephew howled his protest at being spanked. Sammy only gave him 3 smacks, but Dean knew they were harder than usual. His brother was pissed.

As expected, Dean couldn't help himself. Colton had escaped to shower when he asked about the mud puddle. "Kid really rolled around in mud?"

"Yep. One of the other kids dared everyone on the team to do it. I told him not to and he did it anyway." Sam responded.

Dean chuckled, "Damn. Sounds kind of fun though."

"It's not funny Dean!" Now Sam was riled up. "My car is filthy."

"So?" Dean shrugged, "we have cleaning supplies. After you beat his ass take him out to the garage and clean it up."

"Who said I was beating his ass?" Sam glared at his brother.

"The level 5 bitchface you're giving me right now. And the fact you've probably already left your mark on his ass."

"I didn't hit him that hard." Sam reasoned. But then quickly changed his tone, "Wait, did I Dean? Do you think I was too rough?"

Dean shook his head, "Nah, I'm sure he's felt worse."

His brother nodded, "Yeah." But moved melancholy to walk up the stairs, undoubtedly to check on Colton.

John was the next to arrive at the Winchester home.

"Hey Dad." Dean yelled over his shoulder from his spot on the couch, "You just getting in?"

John grumbled something about traffic and construction. For a man that spent most of his adult life on the road, he had the patience of a small child in the car. Often honking and attempting to go around other cars.

"Jesus Christ Dean." John commented as he took a basically empty bottle of Jack Daniels from the cabinet. "I just brought this over last week."

"What? I barely had any. I saw Sammy hitting it the other night though. Guess he went a little hard."

Dean could hear John swearing under his breath but couldn't make out much of what he was saying. Rather, he was focused on trying to get control of the remote from a spoiled 8 year old.

A deal for extra cookies with dessert did the trick and John, Dean, and Cecilia were content to lay on the couch and watch scooby-doo. Sam and Colton came down the stairs; Colton looked contrite and rubbed slightly at his butt when Sam handed him an upholstery cleaning spray.

"Where's my whiskey?" Sam smiled when he noticed the glasses his dad had poured.

"You drank enough of the god damn stuff." John stated harshly.

"What are you talking about Dad?" Sammy was starting to get pissed, again. "I had two freaking glasses yesterday."

"Really? Because the bottle's empty now." The patriarch nodded towards the counter.

Sam looked confused, "Yeah? And? It was empty yesterday too. There's still the bottle you brought over the other day."

As if to prove a point, Sam strode over to the cabinet where the Winchesters kept their liquor. "What the? Dean? Did you drink it?"

"I barely had anything. So are you guys telling me we are missing a bottle of whisky?"

"Looks like it." Sam deadpanned.

"Son of a bitch!"

A half hour later, Dean managed to settle himself back on the couch, with the help of whisky.

Briella came down the stairs, "Daddy?"

"What?" Dean asked, still pissed.

Somewhat timid, his daughter answered, "Uh, I was wondering if I could spend the night at Lily's?"

"I thought you wanted to go to Luke's fire?" Dean questioned.

"I do. But Lily's mom wouldn't let her spend the night either and said we could go back to her house if it was okay with you." Briella moved to sit on the couch next to Dean. They both knew exactly what Briella was doing when she wrapped her arms around her Dad's broad chest and cuddled tightly.

Dean let out a sigh, while he was suspicious, Briella's story checked out. Lily's mom was a very conservative, but caring, woman and most likely would not allow her daughter to spend the night with a mixed group. As an alternative, Dean believed she'd offer to have the girls at their place.

He answered, "Sure sweetheart, you can go. But listen to me. This better not be some ploy to get to sleep at Luke's. I think you know what will happen if it is."

Briella nodded and moved in her seat, "It's not Dad. I promise. Thank you for letting me go. Sorry I was bitchy earlier."

Dean was more than grateful for the kiss she placed on his cheek as she ran up the stairs to pack her bag. He missed the moments she would crave his attention.

During the next commercial, Colton came back into the kitchen with the supplies Sam had given him.

"I'm all done, Dad."

Sensing his brother was still upset about the situation, Dean offered to check out the detail job. He was actually pretty impressed with the 12 year old's work. Dean took the spray and cloth and demonstrated to his nephew how to properly blot a stain. Colton nodded his understanding and offered a thank you.

As the Uncle and nephew team were returning the cleaning supplies to the cabinet, Dean took the opportunity to ask about the mud.

"So kid, what made you think rolling around in shit was a good idea?" Dean raised his eyebrow and leaned against the closed cabinet.

"I don't know Uncle Dean. Corey dared everyone and a bunch of guys jumped in. It looked like a lot of fun. So I did it too. I didn't know Dad would be so mad." Colton looked sincere.

"You're lucky I wasn't driving, I woulda stripped you down in the parking lot before letting you anywhere near my baby."

"Yeah but!" Colton was starting to get fired up. "Dad doesn't care about his car like that! It was just a little mud."

Slightly more rough, but still surprisingly gentle, Dean continued, "Colton, you were covered in mud and smelled like a dead pig. How could you think your Dad wouldn't be upset?"

Colton rolled his eyes, "Now you sound like him. Are you gonna lecture and spank me too?" He fidgeted with a string on his shirt.

"For the mud, no. For rolling your eyes and attitude, maybe." Dean offered an 'I mean business' stare.

"Sorry sir." Colt looked down then back up, "I just wanted to have fun."

"Believe me, kiddo. I know all about that. You know how many times I got my ass kicked for doing something I thought was fun?"

Colton laughed, "Yeah, Gramps tells me stories."

Dean wrapped a comforting arm around Colton and guided him back into the living area. Dean was surprised to see Brayden sitting in his spot.

"Hey, move it." His tone was light and Dean wedged his way between his son and brother, earning a laugh from everyone. Brayden shifted to allow Dean to fit in the tight space, he then moved closer to his grandfather.

"So, Dad"

"So. Brayden."

"Remember how you said I needed a ride home?"

Dean grunted a response.

"Well I did one better. Carson said I could just crash at his place." Brayden said lightly.

Now Dean was suspicious. First Briella asked for a sleepover now Brayden?

Dean lowered his voice, just enough to show authority, "What happened to sleeping at Luke's?"

"I figured you weren't going to change your mind and I told Carson I couldn't spend the night. He said he didn't wanna anyway because he heard McKenna would be there and he hates her. So Carson asked his dad and he said we could go there."

"Pretty convenient his dad offered a sleepover." Dean narrowed his eyes and extended his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess. Carson said that way we could just walk back to his place. His dad didn't wanna drive me all the way back out here." Brayden answered reasonably.

Dean thought about questioning more, but truthfully he was tired and didn't feel like arguing. "Alright. You can go. But I want check-ins throughout the night. You hear me?"

Quickly, Brayden answered, "Yessir. I will. Thanks." As he ran back up the stairs.

Dean had an uneasy feeling. The whole situation didn't sit right with him. He wanted to walk upstairs and demand answers from his twins. But, Dean was trying to be more laid back. He thought he had mellowed out over the last few years. There was a time Dean wasn't so understanding and trusting. The kids often joked he would swat them just in case they did something wrong. Dean made no apologies though. He was who he was and did what he did.

The twins came excitedly down the stairs. Briella with a large tote and Brayden with his backpack.

"Are you ready Daddy?" Briella asked.

"Yeah, we can go." Dean started to stand. "But first, lemme see what's in your bag?" He looked towards Brayden first.

He looked confused. But also a little scared. "Why?" Brayden said with more attitude than Dean was willing to tolerate.

Dean narrowed his eyes and flared his nostrils. "Because I said so. Now open your bag. Or go right back up those stairs."

"Fine!" Brayden dumped the contents: a t shirt, pair of boxers, deodorant, and what appeared to be a broken toothbrush. Then, dramatically, shoved the bag towards his dad. Dean responded by grabbing his wrist.

Dean dropped his voice, "You better change your attitude real quick. Cause I got no problem putting you over my knee and spanking your ass."

"I don't have an attitude."

"What was that?" Dean offered a sharp tug and Brayden stumbled forward, inches from his dad. Dean purposefully let out an long breath coupled with a low growl in his throat.

"I mean, yessir. No more attitude."

"Good." He let go of Brayden's wrist and gently pushed him towards his dumped bag, "clean that shit up."

Dean turned towards his daughter, "Alright, your turn. Let's go." He nodded towards the oversized tote bag sitting next to Briella.

"Dad." She whined. "Come on. It took me forever to pack everything in here. I told Lily we'd be there in 20 minutes."

"We're not going anywhere until you show me what's in the bag."

"Dad." She whined again and Dean groaned internally. "I have," Briella looked towards the wall, "girl stuff in there."

"So?" Dean laughed. "Sammy and I buy it for you."

Seeing Briella start to get upset over the possibility of her father, and uncle and grandfather he realized, seeing her hygiene products, Dean felt like an asshole.

"Alright sweetheart. Just, show me the big stuff, okay? All that girly shit can stay."

Briella smiled somewhat and nodded her understanding. She pulled out a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie, pajamas, and a shirt.

"That's all you got?"

"Yessir. And my toothbrush and stuff at the bottom."

"Alright. Let me see." Dean stated calmly.

Briella threw her hands down, "but you just said I didn't have to."

With force, Dean gave a final demand, "I said you don't have to pull it out. But I wanna see into the bag. Bring it here." He pointed to the spot in front of him.

Briella looked towards her brother and Dean was pretty sure they had mastered the 'talking without words' sibling language.

"Now Briella!" He yelled.

Briella slowly made her way to the spot indicated by her dad. Her eyes were wet as she handed the bag over. It was heavier than Dean anticipated. Immediately his blood pressure rose. The fucking Jack bottle. He knew before he even pulled it from the bag.

"Briella. What. The. Fuck. Is this?" He asked, teeth clenched. Dean wanted to scream at his daughter. More like smack her. Briefly, Dean considered what he would have done if Brayden were the one with the bottle. No doubt he would have hauled him over the table, belt already in hand, and laid into him. But he couldn't with Briella. She was sensitive and when Dean gets too harsh, she shuts down.

"It's mine." Brayden offered and moved to stand next to his sister. Dean noticed he instantly grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"Then why was it in her bag?" Dean's voice was rough.

"I made her put it there." Brayden said, assertively.

"No he didn't Dad. I did it. I stole it." Briella started to cry. "I'm so sorry."

Sam stood to support his brother, but didn't interfere.

"Ella. Stop. I can take it." He dropped her hand, "Dad, come on. Why would Briella take a bottle of JD? I was gonna bring it to Luke's and offer it around."

Dean looked at Sam, but he wasn't giving any indication of who he believed. Sam was giving him the 'you would do it for me' look, though.

Dean ran his hand through his hair and let out a held breath. "Alright, Briella, stay here. He pulled out a chair from the table and pointed at the seat."

"Brayden, with me. Sam's office."

Dean shut the door and pointed to a chair. Brayden got the message and sat instantly; which surprised Dean. Usually if he was trying to cover for his sister, he was defiant and attempted to get Dean upset enough he punished him and forgot about Briella. Then again, he did toss around attitude during the bag search. Maybe he didn't take it, but knew she had it? Shit. This was complicated and starting to make his head hurt.

Dean sat in the chair directly across from his son. He leaned forward slightly, "Alright. Listen up. I'm not gonna play 20 questions with you two. I wanna know who took the bottle, when they took it, and where they put it."

"I took it. After school before you got home. I put it in Briella's bag."

"Why?" Dean leaned even closer, and squinted his eyes.

"I didn't think it'd fit in my bag." He paused. "And I was worried you would find out it was gone. I knew I'd be the one you blamed." Brayden started matter of factly.

Dean's stomach turned slightly at his comment. He did look to Brayden first to empty his bag.

"Alright. So this sleeping over at Carson's? Was that a lie?"

"No sir. I figured you'd check my phone. I wasn't going to do that again."

Dean nodded. "Is that all?"

Brayden sighed, but looked his father in the eyes as he answered, "Carson's Dad is working tonight. He wouldn't have been home. We could show up half trashed and he'd never know."

"Okay. Stay here. I'm going to talk to your sister." Dean stood to leave, he half expected Brayden to fight him. Instead he sat completely defeated in the chair. He wasn't sure if his son was contrite and feeling guilty for the theft and deception or if he was worried about his sister's fate.

Dean considered the situation again. He was pissed. But not so much about the alcohol. Shit, all kids drank behind their parents backs in high school. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he was upset they were stealing from him. And the lying and sneaking around. That didn't sit right with him either.

Sam was sitting in the chair next to Briella, and was hugging her tightly. He released his grip somewhat when Dean made eye contact.

"I was worried she was going to hyperventilate she was crying so hard."

Then to Briella, Sam said softly, "I need to talk to your dad for a minute, honey. You're gonna be okay. Just wait here." He kissed the top of her head and motioned for Dean to go back into his office.

Not used to taking orders from his younger bother, Dean wanted to object, but the seriousness of Sam's demeanor made him obey. He turned and followed his brother back into the office.

"What's going on?"

"Alright, listen Dean. Briella confessed. It was her idea. But she's scared. She thinks you're going to whip her."

"Damn right I am. She stole and lied to me!" Dean fired back. His voice a sharp contrast to his brother's calm tone.

"Dad-" Brayden started to stand.

"No!" He boomed. "Quit trying to cover for her! Sit down and shut up."

"No." Brayden said defiantly.

Seeing red, Dean took two large steps to stand in front of his son. Without speaking, he slapped his hand against Brayden's right cheek, rocking his head to the side.

Brayden's eyes were glossy and he made a pained expression, but otherwise made no motion to ease the sting.

"I'm not going to let you whip her. She did it for me." His voice shaking slightly, but surprisingly calm. Dean was impressed with his son. His cheek was starting to turn pink and Dean knew from personal experience just how painful a bitch slap from an angry father is. He was proud he was continuing to advocate for his sister.

"You don't get a say in this." Dean stately simply. "You won't change my mind. Now, I suggest you knock off this tough guy act because all it's doing is pissing me off more."

Brayden made no acknowledgement he had heard the command. Dean, hating himself, rose his right hand in a threatening manner, and pulled back slightly, as if he were going to slap Brayden again.

"Yessir." Brayden flinched, barely, but enough for Dean to notice.

Dean took a few calming breaths and turned towards his brother, "Do you believe her?"

"Yeah. But seriously, dude, she's terrified. She was crying so hard she was starting to gag on her own snot. You need to be completely calm before you go out there."

"Dad, please, just listen to me. Okay? I promise I'll leave you alone. And although I don't want you to, I won't interfere if you still want to whip Ella."

"Alright Brayden. I'm listening." A reluctant Dean answered.

"Luke invited everyone over. Including Addison. I know you guys told Ella she couldn't hang out with her anymore. And she hasn't. But they still talk in school. I mean Ella isn't a bitch. Well, not all the time." He smiled briefly, but continued, "So she wasn't going to just cut her off. And Luke always had a thing for Addison. So anyway, Addison was somehow able to talk Ella into taking some of your alcohol. She asked me if I ever did it before, she didn't think I did because I was never punished for it. But she thought maybe I got away with it."

"Okay." Dean said, "So you knew she had it?"

"Yessir. So it was Ella's idea and she had it. But honestly, Dad, I took it from the cabinet. Ella was pissed because she went to take it and it was already gone. She knew you'd whip the shit outta me if you found out, so she made me put it in her bag."

Sam spoke then, "Brayden, do you seriously think we will believe your barely 100 pound, 5 foot sister forced her almost 6 foot brother into doing something he didn't want to do?"

"You don't have to believe it. It's what happened."

Dean, defending his brother, added, "I've seen you take a punch from her and laugh it off."

"Dad." Brayden's voice was bordering on sarcastic, "She's my fucking twin. Do you know how much blackmail she has on me?"

Shit. Dean hadn't considered that. Sammy either apparently.

"What should I do?" Dean surprised himself by asking Sammy. Usually punishments were cut and dry in the Winchester household. Whoever was around to witness or learn of any misbehavior did the punishing. No other adults questioned the decision. Occasionally, if the other brother had to punish a niece or nephew, the dad would offer a second dose; but, not usually.

"Honestly Dean?" Sammy asked.

He nodded. "Give it to me."

"I think Brayden is telling the truth. So if that's the case, then I think they both need to be punished. Brayden for taking it and Briella for transporting it. Both for lying and sneaking around."

"Together?" Dean questioned. He wasn't really asking anyone, more just thinking out loud.

"I can help if you want to get it over with." Sam shrugged. Dean knew he hated punishing any of the kids. But, this called for a pretty serious spanking. Dean didn't know if he could go through with it twice. He was thankful for his brother's offer.

Dean opened the door and called for his daughter. Slowly, Briella entered the room. Her face was covered in dried and new tears and her nose was red. Briella's chest was heaving and Dean was scared she'd start choking again. Instantly he wrapped her into a hug. He could feel her sobbing into his flannel, but didn't mind. Dean continued to hold his daughter and offered kisses to the top of her head until she stopped crying.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked.

She nodded into his chest.

"Alright. Stand beside your brother please." He helped Briella stand straight and wiped her now, mostly, dried tears.

Once Brayden and Briella were standing at attention, Dean spoke. "I'm pretty pissed off right now. Not about the alcohol. But that you stole from me. Then tried to be sneaky about it."

Sam spoke up, "What if something happened to one of you and you were too drunk to call for help. Or too scared to let us know you were drinking?"

Neither teen said anything.

"Sammy has a point. I want you two to know you can always call me. I don't care what time, where you are, or what condition you're in."

Brayden spoke, "So if we would have told you what we were doing, would you have let us spend the night?"

Dean considered the question before answering. "Honestly Bray, I don't know. Maybe. Maybe not."

"Then why are you so pissed?"

"Because you stole from me! And your uncle! And your grandfather!" Dean yelled, "Then you went behind our backs, lied, and manipulated."

Briella wiped her eyes again, "So it's not about the alcohol? But how we did it?"

"Exactly." Dean confirmed.

"So, now that we have that cleared up, let's move on to the ass kicking."

"Wait. Dad. Come on. Nobody got hurt, you got your JD back, we didn't go to the party. Can't we just chalk this up as a learning event?" Brayden smiled broadly at his dad and uncle.

Sam laughed. "You sound like me trying to talk my way outta a whipping. Never worked though. Usually just pissed the old man off more."

"But you guys aren't Gramps. You know old school punishments aren't always effective. Grounding and taking away privileges can be just as effective, without the violence."

"I beg to differ. Seems to me I've never had to give you an honest to god whipping for the same thing twice." Dean stated, "seems pretty effective to me."

Dean was proud of himself, other than one blow up, and one slap to Brayden, he stayed mostly calm. He handled himself better than he expected.

Apparently the fight was gone from Brayden as all he said was a sad "yessir."

Dean unbuckled his belt and began pulling it through the loops. He noticed his daughters instant increased breathing and returning tears. He looked to his brother; who's expression was grim. Dean made a slight eye movement towards the belt, then his daughter. Barely visible to the others in the room, Sam shook his head 'no'. Not wanting to admit defeat, he placed the belt on the corner of Sam's desk.

"Don't make me use it."

Dean called for his daughter to come forward then and gently tipped her over his knees. It wasn't super uncomfortable, but it definitely wasn't ideal. Sam called for Brayden to do the same, only on the opposite chair, facing Dean and Briella. Thankfully, the chairs did not have armrests, but were still supportive.

Briella was wearing black leggings and Dean took into consideration they probably did not offer much protection. He wouldn't need to swing as hard to make his point. Brayden, on the other hand, was wearing jeans. Dean wasn't surprised when Sammy pulled them down, revealing boxers. He probably would have done the same. Jeans are a bitch to spank. His hand would throb afterwards.

Soon, the room was filled with the rhythmic sounds of flesh being struck. Dean had a few spanking styles, some more methodical than others. Right now, he was focusing on the fleshy part of Briella's bottom. She was starting to squirm and her cries becoming louder. When he landed a sharp smack on her upper thigh, Briella let out a short yell and reached her hand back. Unimpressed, Dean swatted her hand once then pinned it to the center of her back. He landed another smack to the spot where butt and thigh overlap and his daughter responded by kicking her legs. Again, Dean acted quickly and trapped her legs between his own. The position was far from comfortable for Dean, but was hopefully less for his daughter. He finished off the spanking with more punishing swats to her sensitive upper thighs and crease. To finish, he landed two, admittedly much harder, smacks to the center of each butt cheek, eliciting a howl from Briella. He then rubbed her back slowly to help calm her.

While waiting for Briella to cry through the initial pain, he looked to his brother and son. The portion of skin not protected by his boxers was a bright red, with two distinct handprints. Through his own concentration, Dean recalled Sammy threatening to spank his thighs if Brayden didn't stop trying to get up. He must not have heeded that warning. Brayden was currently laying limply over Sam's lap, his body flinching with each sharp smack Sam landed. Dean had a feeling his brother was about to finish up when he rapid fired smack after smack to the part of Brayden's ass that met his thighs. Brayden grunted slightly but made no attempt to fight back. After a strong blow to the dead center of his ass, Sam stopped. His attempt to calm Brayden mirroring Dean.

"Sweetheart, do you wanna sit up?" Dean asked gently. His daughter nodded. Dean carefully helped Briella sit, with her butt not touching anything.

"I'm sorry Daddy." She whispered before burying her head into Deans open flannel. Dean couldn't help but smile. From the time she was a small child, Briella would often crawl into his shirt to comfort herself. He never minded and actually started buying his shirts a little looser to accommodate his growing girl.

"I know you are. It's going to be okay, baby. Just promise no more sneaking around and theft?"

"Yessir. I promise."

Dean sat stroking Briella's back for some time. Overall, this was nowhere close to being her worse whipping. But for some reason, Briella had a strong emotional reaction to it. Maybe she was afraid of her father, Dean hoped not. Or maybe she was upset with herself for her behaviors? Either way, Dean was concerned.

He looked to his son, who was standing in front of Sam. The two were in a tight embrace. Dean could hear his brother's voice whispering into Brayden's ear. The pair broke off and Brayden stood at attention, his jeans righted to the appropriate place around his waist.

Dean gently prompted his daughter to stand next to her brother. She complied, but did so stiffly.

"Do you two know why we spanked you?" Dean asked.

"Yessir." Brayden responded, Briella nodded her head.

Usually Dean would push for a verbal response, but decided to let it go. "Tell me."

Brayden started, "I lied to you. Multiple times today. And I took something that belonged to you, Uncle Sam, and Gramps. And I'm sorry Dad. Not about wanting to have fun and maybe get a little drunk. But I am sorry about lying to you."

"I know kiddo. And I'm not mad about you wanting to be a kid. Just, be honest with me next time, okay? I can't promise I'll give the thumbs up, but at least we won't end up back here."

"Yessir." Brayden answered again.

"Briella why did I spank you?" His voice wasn't necessarily rough, but not as gentle as previously.

She took a deep breath then answered, "Because I lied. And hid the bottle. And then lied again. I wasn't going to Lily's, Dad. Lily's mom would have murdered her if she knew she was drinking."

Sam stepped forward, "Don't get upset Dean. Briella confessed that to me earlier. I didn't tell you because you were already angry. But it doesn't matter now. She didn't do it."

"Okay." Dean looked to his daughter, "I'm glad you were honest with me."

Briella looked slightly relieved and for the first time in the past hour, she wasn't crying. "Come here, baby" Dean reached out to hug his daughter. "I love you."

He dismissed Briella to her room to get herself together. Then grabbed Brayden for a hug. "I love you too, ya know." He placed a hand on the back of Brayden's neck. "I know I can be a real dick. But I do it to keep you safe. And to raise you right."

"I know Dad. I love you too. I just wish sometimes you were less hands on." Brayden laughed and rubbed his butt. "You know I was serious earlier. We talked about it in my psychology class the other day."

"Good luck, Bray. I tried for years to argue for positive reinforcement, all it ever got me was a sore ass. And occasionally a mouthful of soap when I didn't know when to stop." Sammy smiled, "Now as an adult, I understand why Dad did what he did. And I'm doing the same."

Dean considered his brother's statement, he remembered Sammy as a child often fighting Dad on spankings. He was right in saying it usually only led to a stricter punishment. He was also right in saying he understood why their Dad was a hard ass and as strict as he was. The Winchester's were forced into the supernatural world. When most kids had to deal with studying for tests and practicing football, Dean and Sam had to worry about learning exorcisms and fighting spirits. Not following orders could lead to injury or death. Dean liked to think his kids were closer to the "Apple pie" American family, but some habits were hard to kick, like ass kickings. Spanking the kids felt natural to Dean and he knew from personal experience just how effective it could be.

Dean took the now returned bottle of Jack Daniels and offered his brother a swig after taking one himself. The brothers shared a few sips and returned to the living area. Not long after the settled in, Briella and Brayden slowly made their way down the steps.

"Sir?" Brayden asked, "Are we allowed downstairs? Or do you want us in our rooms?"

"Come mere." Dean opened his arm and invited the twins to the couch. Briella curled up against her fathers flannel, butt barely touching any surfaces, and tucked her head against his side. Brayden opted for a less intimate but more comfortable position. He laid on his stomach, with his head resting on Sam's thigh.

For the first time all day, Dean felt truly at ease.


End file.
